


All We Need is Two Good Wheels

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Written for the prompt: We're dating and I didn't know you were a mobster/biker.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	All We Need is Two Good Wheels

Today is balls. Absolute balls. 

He's been looking forward to dinner with Geralt - the burning hot and charmingly kind man he's been on a couple dates with - and his car fucking died. He tries to turn the key one more time and gets the same grinding sound as the past ten times.

Jaskier frowns at his phone as he frantically types out a message to Geralt. _Going to be late. Car won't start so I'll have to grab the train. Sorry :(_

A minute later, his phone rings and after a quick "hello!" Geralt is talking to him.

"So you know how I said I'm a mechanic? I uh...I actually own the shop. So how about I have your car towed to my shop tomorrow morning and take a look at it? I can pick you up tonight?" He sounds unsure of himself, like there's a chance in hell Jaskier is going to turn down his help, and it's strangely endearing.

"You are a savior. Seriously. I'll text you my address?" He asks hopefully. Geralt confirms with a low _hmm_ and Jaskier shoots over his address as soon as the call ends.

Jaskier is wasting time scrolling his Facebook feed when he sees some dude on a motorcycle pull up to the curb in front of him. At first he's annoyed, because where the hell is Geralt going to park, but then the guy is stepping off the bike and pulling off his helmet and Jaskier’s lungs stop functioning. 

Geralt shakes his head slowly - like some kind of 80s movie montage - and Jaskier goes wide-eyed at the gentle waves settling across his shoulders. To say he looks dreamy is a fucking understatement. 

He's wearing dark bootcut jeans that hug his thighs and a gray henley that looks painted on. The look is topped off with an obviously well-loved black leather jacket. There's a cluster of skull and skeleton shaped pins on the right side of his chest. Jaskier can make out a horse head, a fish, and a rainbow colored skull and crossbones.

He is absolutely fucking done for.

"Restaurant's not far," Geralt tells him as he holds out a helmet.

Thankfully he manages to not trip over his own feet and his hands don't even shake as he takes the helmet and puts it on. Geralt mounts the bike and waits for Jaskier to slide on behind him. 

He is absolutely going to die, but _jesus_ , what a way to go. The bike vibrates to life under them, and it's been years since Jaskier has ridden, so he scoots forward and grabs Geralt's hips. Unfortunately that presses them even closer together and between the soft leather beneath his fingers and the hard thighs pressed against his own, Jaskier is quickly unraveling. He's half hard by the time they pull into the parking lot and he just hopes Geralt doesn't feel it. 

But once he's standing in front of Geralt. The bastard just smirks at him in a way that confirms he most definitely felt that. 

"Shall we eat?" Geralt asks him, gesturing towards the restaurant.

"I'd rather eat you," Jaskier blurts out, because the leather clad man has short-circuited his brain apparently. Only that just makes Geralt step closer to him, settling his hands on his slim hips and crowding him up against the bike.

"I'm on board with that plan," Geralt tells him as he reached up to cup Jaskier’s cheek, slowly dragging his thumb over his lips. "How about we head to my place and you put this pretty little mouth to good use? And then maybe you can put this to use too?" Geralt brushes his fingers over the front of Jaskier’s jeans, and his cock practically jumps at the brief touch. 

He's nodding frantically, half-dazed with all his blood rushing south. Geralt just chuckles low and under his breath and then manhandles him back onto the bike.

This is the best day ever. Absolute best.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kueble)
> 
> Title shamelessly taken from Macklemore's "Downtown" because it vibes with this.


End file.
